


From Memory

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Soulmate September (Sanders Sides), Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan spends a day drawing in a quiet park, midway through the day it becomes a bit less quiet.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	From Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 21 - Pick your favorites (1 or more) and combine them! (You see what your soulmates see, you see your soulmate when you look in the mirror)

Logan knew he was not his soulmate. He was himself, but when he closed his eyes and saw a flash of his soulmate's life, and saw his soulmate in the mirror, it was sometimes hard to remember he looked different than the person in the mirror. 

There were special mirrors, mirrors with cameras, which were immune to the soulmate effect, they were expensive though and so Logan had only seen himself through photos and videos. 

The person in the mirror and changed over the years. Logan was almost 100% sure they were transgender. The trans flag in their room as well how their appearance had changed over the years provided substantial evidence for his theory. 

Logan had taken up drawing a long time ago to try and capture his soulmate’s likeness. Logan had started when he was very young, and he had hundreds of drawings of his soulmate from different stages in their life. As soon as Logan realized they were trans, he had tucked away the older drawing, but he still kept drawing them. Logan had practically memorized their face at this point, and although it definitely helped to be in front of a mirror to be able to see his soulmate, he could pull their face from his memory at this point. 

Logan sat on a bench in a park sketching his soulmate. Logan often drew in public, he hoped one day, someone would see his drawings and recognize them.

Logan closed his eyes and looked at the world around his soulmate. They were talking to someone they talked to a lot, Logan assumed they were friends or at least coworkers. Logan was sure if he saw this person on the street he would recognize them, they were very recognizable. They had purple dyed hair which was usually pulled back into a loose bun. They almost always wore dark eyeliner, and had large circular glasses. 

Logan hummed slightly and opened his eyes again. He wondered if his soulmate he’d seen him drawing at any point. There was no way they had completely missed them all right?

Logan continued to draw as the day moved on. As the day approached noon Logan set down his pencil to look at his sketch. It certainly wasn’t perfect, but from only working on memory, it wasn't bad.

A shout further into the park caught his attention. “Logan? Logan are you here?”

Logan glanced around, trying to catch a glance of the person yelling his name. Logan was a fairly common name, so Logan wasn’t entirely convinced it was meant for him, however it was better to be safe than sorry. 

He didn’t see the person yelling his name, however he did see someone he recognized. The person his soulmate was familiar with, the one with purple hair, was walking down the path on the phone with someone. 

“Roman, he’s not here. It’s probably just a similar park, stop yelling you’re disturbing people.”

Logan immediately closed his sketchbook and walked up to this familiar person, “Excuse me, you are looking for someone correct?”

They raised an eyebrow and hung up the phone. “Uh yeah, my friend thinks his soulmate is here. You know a guy called Logan Prince?”

Logan hummed and opened his sketchbook to one of his finished drawings, “Perhaps, is this your friend?”

Their eyes went wide behind their round glasses, “Yeah man, that’s him. Damn when he said they were good drawings, I didn’t realize…”

Logan closed the sketchbook and stuck out a hand, “Logan Prince, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“I’m Virgil.” They said, “Wow, I can't believe he was right about you being here. He’s never gonna let me live that down.” Virgil took out their phone and presumably called Logan’s soulmate, who somehow Logan had yet to get the name of. 

Logan heard something loud blast through the phone and Virgil jerked their head away from it. “Dude don’t yell!” Virgil yelled into the phone. “Yeah I know I hung up on you! It was for good reason!”

Virgil rolled their eyes and Logan could only assume his soulmate had said something along the lines of  _ ‘and what would that be?’ _

“I met a certain prince.” Virgil said, “It seems you’ll have your fairytale today after all.”

“I am far from a prince.” Logan said, “Please do not get his hopes up, I do not have ties to any royalty.”

Virgil snorted, before glancing around, “Uh we’re near the corner of Oak Street and Hill Road. You’re that far? No, I’m not gonna hang up again. Shut up.”

A few minutes later Virgil spotted him and waved him down. He ran over, but as he approached he slowed and came to a stop a few feet away from Logan.

“Hey.” 

“Hello.” Logan said. “You look familiar.”

He laughed and walked the rest of the way over, “I bet, well I suppose I should formally introduce myself.” He bowed, “I am Roman, it is my honor to meet you.”

Logan didn’t bow, he did offer a handshake though, “Likewise. I’m Logan, although somehow you already knew that?”

Roman laughed, “You sign your art, and you draw a lot, so I’ve seen it a fair few times.” Roman’s eyes lit up, “Speaking of art! Your drawings are incredible.”

Logan smiled, “Why thank you, you were my inspiration to start learning.”

Roman smiled and turned away to hide it in his hand.

“You just made his day.” Virgil said.

“I would hope so.” Logan said, “It’s not everyday you meet your soulmate.”

“You’re right.” Roman said, “it’s not everyday this happens. Would you like to get lunch?”

Logan smiled, “Yes I’d love that.”

Virgil pointed behind them, “I’m gonna go, you two have fun.”

“Thanks Virgil!” Roman said.

Logan wasn’t quite sure what part of that sentence Roman was thanking them for, but as Virgil smiled and walked away Roman turned to him.

“So about that lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> @thesentientmango


End file.
